The MusingsLife and Times of the Black Singer
by Sarastro the Queen o the Night
Summary: I have grown weary of the tales of my evil. I have come to make sure all know the real me. Come, listen to my tale. Black Singer rated for later. Meh, I don't really like this one.
1. Early Days

**A/N:** Greetings from your friendly neighborhood bass/soprano singer!

This came to me today while watching the fire act on Youtube. If you notice, when the fire dude runs up towards them, the Black Singer steps slightly in front of the White Singer, like she's protecting her.

So, the Musings/Life and Times of the Black Singer is here!

Disclaimer: Let's think...if this place was filled with people owning what they wrote for, we would have oodles of novels, all stacked on top of each other in bookstores because there wasn't enough room. I don't see any book like this anywhere. Therefore, I do not own it.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, I do not have evil intentions, in fact, I mean the best, but my outlook isn't so positive. Many people believe I am evil and will do my sister harm, but nothing could be more false. I love my sister with all my heart. The only reason there is this perception of me is because of the fact of who my sister and I are.

I am the Black Singer. I am here to set the record straight. Once and for all.

* * *

My sister and I were created by the Quidam. Not born, but created. We are like the creatures of his realm. We communicate to each other with thoughts and emotions, not words. I was created first. I remember the Quidam helping me to walk, and I remember my joy at getting the black dress I wear even now.

Target was my companion in the early days, but John always took me back to my creator. If he didn't, I would have likely played all day. In one such day I remember John led me back home, telling me that the Quidam had a surprise for me.

Upon reaching my creator, I met my sister. All in white, long curly white hair, with wide blue eyes. I immediately loved my little sister.

After that, I never much played with Target, but he didn't mind, he just simply would come and join us some days. He would always express happiness when playing with us, and sadness when we had to stop, but he and I would exchange thoughts. I apologized for not playing with him, but he always told me that now that it was alright, and that now that I had a sister, I had to look out for her, make sure she is safe.

As a result of those thoughts, I now protect her with my life.

One day, the Quidam told us that now that we had matured, we were going to be sent into the land called Alegria. My sister, sweet as she is, took my hand, asking in thought,

"_Will we be separated?"_

"_No,"_ responded the Quidam. _"But you two no longer have indefinite existences. You will have names, you will fulfill a specific role. And you two will epitomes."_

"_What will our names be?" _I asked.

"_You, little one, will be named Fala. Your name means 'a crow.' You will also be known as the Black Singer And you, little white one, will be named Papina. Your name means 'ivy.' You will also be known as the White Singer. You two will travel together through the land, reflecting whatever you see with song. It will come to you there. You, Papina, are the epitome of innocence, and you, Fala, are the epitome of protectiveness."_

We stood there for a good time longer, learning of the world we were to live in. Sweet Papina was scared of leaving this eternal land of mist, but she put on a brave face, projecting her fears to me.

When we arrived in Alegria, we were hiding beside the Quidam, for it was sunny and warm and bright, unlike our former realm, of mist and slight cool and darkness. His umbrella was up, shielding us all from the light my sister and I were slightly scared would burn us.

We saw some young boys playing in the stream, and my sister and I burst to song. When it was done we looked to our creator. We heard no thoughts nor felt any emotions. This scared us.

Eventually, with gentle gesturing, we gathered that the Quidam wanted us to step into the sunlight. We cautiously put out our hands, and once finding that the light was warming, and not harmful, we began to dance about.

Giggling and laughing and dancing and singing, we never noticed our creator missing. When we realized that the Quidam had returned to his misty world, he stopped our merriment, and held each other. We had been abandoned.

* * *

**A/N:**Yeah, it's short, but basically, I wanted Fala and Papina to get to Alegria in this chapter. This will be worked on when I'm not working on my other stories, but I might end up updating soon.

Anyway, review, flame me if you want to, but then I'll be nice and cozy by the fire drinking hot cocoa, so your choice.

See you later!


	2. New to Alegria

**A/N:** I return to bring you more! And huzzah, our beloved Cirque section is growing! Haha! Now, this is basically just a little after they arrived.

And before you ask, Fala and Papina would have been named Eve and Francesca, but I wanted them to be special, so everyone else who doesn't already have a name will be named the same as the artist who portrays them. I don't care.

I'm not Guy. There.

* * *

You are back? I thought you would be content with my first tale, the tale of my early years of life. Alright, we will continue. Make yourself comfortable, I do not bite. That is what I am out to prove after all. Just ask Aleksandr. You do not know who that is? No matter, you will soon.

And now, if it pleases you, I continue.

* * *

My sister and I do not look like the others of Alegria, we found. They have appearances like those of humans, but we look nothing like them. Our hair is curled and high on our heads, supporting our jeweled antennae.

These appendages had no feeling in them, thus Papina had taken to putting jewels on them, but they were connected directly to our brains. They made us hypersensitive to the emotions of others, so that we may pick up on them and sing.

Our bodies, hidden though they are by our dresses, are much like anyone else's, that is, we are developed the way the women of Alegria are, so that we may be somewhat normal.

And our dresses, oh, the most precious of all things we have. Given to us by the Quidam, and modified by Alegria. The old king realized how special we were and offered us jewels. My sister, the little magpie she is, accepted, and took the shining stones.

The very night we received them, she hid in the briar, and removed her dress, to sew on the jewels and pearls. She asked me to attach two large diamonds onto her antennae, and offered to do the same for me.

I loved her dearly, and I have a fondness for such things myself, but, I remembered my life playing in the mists with Target and living with Quidam, and refused. This dress kept me where I had been created. Childish, I admit, but I was nine, and Papina was but six. We look exactly the same. We were created as adults, so that we could adapt. We will never grow old.

It took two weeks, but I finally allowed her to put some jewels on the bottom of my hoopskirt. They weren't noticeable, after all. And there were only enough jewels and pearls to go around the bottom.

True to my suspicions, no one did notice the jewels on the bottom ring. But they did fawn over Papina. "Oh how beautiful you look!" they would cry. And sweet Papina would smile at them, and maybe sing a song. While this happened, I would attune my antennae to those around her, and felt only a few pure intentions of complimenting. The rest had an ulterior motive.

The people of this land still sicken me in that fashion sometimes. They never act on pure intentions. They all try to undermine each other. Except the Angels.

Now the Angels, they were the first to welcome us to Alegria. When we found our Father had left us, the Angels had found us, and took our hands, showing us our home. We had been shown the prairie, the Great Woods, the Palace, the home of the Nymphs and the home of the Bronx.

In that tour, we had been introduced to my friend, Aleksandr, a man who could fly through the air. He had swooped in on us, causing my sweet sister and me to fall to the ground, screaming.

"Oh, my apologies!" he said, helping us to our feet. He was still floating slightly.

"Aleksandr, they are new. Do not frighten them," said one of the angels.

"I apologize. What are your names?"

"I am Fala. This is my sister, Papina," I had said. He and I are good friends now. Well, not as close as we could be, I'm a bit of a shy introvert.

But Papina…oddly, she seems to pity my friends. The bird contortionists, Aleksandr, and the Withered Bird, the older bird man. Her songs for them were so sad and pitying, whereas her songs for the Bronx and the Doll Girl and their like were so full of energy, so happy. I find myself singing the songs to match them; contemplative, assured, sophisticated…

Alegria is still foreign to me, even though I've been here a while. When we first were taken to see the old king, Zanobi, I had been so confused. First we were taken to a waiting chamber, then to the King's Waiting Chamber, then to the Court's Hall, and then to the Throne Room, and then Zanobi had appeared. This took two hours, maybe more. They still use that method-stupid as it is.

If you wanted to see the Quidam you would just run up to him, and start to communicate. Or you could walk, I suppose. Dance, skip, whatever tickles your fancy. There was no waiting for ages to see him for two minutes.

Though of course _our _visit lasted much longer. We had sung him a few spontaneous songs, we had told him all about Quidam and our Father, and he had gifted us with jewels and a velvet pouch. This pouch is tucked under Papina's hoopskirt, a reminder of that kind man.

We had been so close then, more so than now. Then when her friends asked her to come away with them, she always said no, staying with me. Though now, when say, Elvira asked her to come with her, she would look at me, sending her thoughts as an apology, but went with them. That was fine, when she went to play with the Bronx or the nymphs, I would go and watch Ulziibayar contort herself, singing her a song, and conversing. We came together at the end of the day though. At the end of the figurative day, we are still sisters.

As fine as it is to watch my sister happy with her friends, dancing with Evguenia, I do sometimes wish that we were as inseparable as we have been, trusting only mutual friends, like the Angels.

As much as I missed those days, I moved on, keeping my sister safe, as is my nature, while Papina carries on as innocent as anything.

That is our life here.

* * *

My first years were spent in this fashion, spending time with Ulziibayar and Aleksandr, while protecting my sister, especially from Fleur. I just do not trust that man…but I will tell more of him later. I expect I have already bored you. And it is late. Your mother must be looking for you. Go on, head home. I have to go fetch my sister anyway. Goodbye, and perhaps I can tell you more later.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! It's done! Another chapter is already underway, so all's good. And, I give you a suggestion of music to listen to. Creature Feature. Yes, just like it sounds. But it's SO GOOD!

Okay, that was actually quite unnecessary, but I DON'T CARE!

Alright, that's all for now! G'bye-bye!


End file.
